At present floor and wall tiles particularly ceramic, granite, marble and other types of floor and wall tile are attached to a supporting surface with the use of a thinset mortar which acts to adhere the tile to the supporting surface. Such thinset mortars are particularly suitable for tile up to about 12 inches square. Thinset mortars are generally trowelled onto the surface using a ridged trowel which provides for ridges approximately 3/8 to 5/8 inch in height. When the tile is set into this mortar bed, the ridges permit the air to escape from under the tile and also provide for areas into which the mortar may spread when the tile is set. Owing to the increased surface area of large tiles, thinset mortars are generally not suitable for direct application to a surface with such large tiles. In order to compensate for the possible unevenness in the supporting surface and the size of the tile, ridges larger than the 3/8 inch to 5/8 inch range may be required. At the present time, currently available thinset mortars do not appear to be capable of supporting a ridge of mortar of greater than approximately 3/8 inch to 5/8 inch in height. Rather, the mortar tends to sink down into the groove which may result in the formation of air pockets under the surface of the tile and thereby reduce the adherance of the tile to the mortar bed. If tiles larger than those typically secured with thinset mortar are desired to be set on a supporting surface, they generally require the use of a medium bed mortar which allows for a thicker mortar layer to be applied to the supporting surface. When it is desired to install such larger tiles, a mortar bed is generally prepared which involves the attachment of a wire mesh to the supporting surface. The mesh is then covered with a thin layer of scratch coat mortar. Once the scratch coat mortar is cured in approximately twenty-four hours then a thinset mortar can be applied on top using a ridged trowel and the tiles set on this thinset mortar. The purpose of the scratch coat mortar is to provide for a level surface on which to spread the thinset mortar, set the tile and to provide for strengthening of the mortar bed for proper adherence of the tiles to the supporting surface.